


two wrongs make a right

by no01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, poor kara tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no01/pseuds/no01
Summary: "Kara wondered why she can't just punch herself in the face and be over it. Standing in front of the door to Lena’s office, a punch in the face seemed quite less scary"orKara steps on feelings and Lena is not a happy camper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:30 am and I couldn't sleep until I got this gay shit out my head. I apologize in advance for the bad and mostly unedited writing. Based on a prompt I read on tumblr.

It had been three days since the virus incident. Kara had spent these three days in a parallel universe, and it had three days since the last time she had seen Lena Luthor. Kara wondered why she can't just punch herself in the face and be over it. Standing in front of the door to Lena’s office, a punch in the face seemed quite less scary. At least that way she would know what to expect. Kara sighed. She didn’t know what she was so scared about. She had been there earlier that day as Supergirl, and that had turned out fine. Well, sort of. Lena remained stoic and unreadable throughout the mostly one sided talk, and for once, Kara was glad that she didn’t have the same proximity to the woman while wearing the cape. After smoothing out her windswept flying hair and having a three minute staring competition with the door, she finally knocked. 

 

“Come in, Kara.” The voice said from the other side, a bit too softly for human ears to hear.. Kara was so nervous, though, she didn’t even realize. As she walked in, Lena’s eyes were impassive, looking up from her computer. 

 

“Hi Lena.” Kara closed the door behind her and walked up slowly near her desk and sat down, adjusting the sleeves of her shirt. “I just… wanted to apologize.”

 

Kara figured Lena was much too smart to fall for any excuse, so her game plan was to be as honest as she could with the woman. She didn’t have a choice but to lie, but from now on, especially after what Lena had done, she decided to do it as little as she could. 

 

“I wasn’t completely honest with you the day I came to interview you… The truth is, I was trying to get information on your mother, and… to make sure you weren’t involved with any of her schemes. I suppose… now you know why.” Kara let out a small huff of nervous laughter, feeling her hands shake a little at Lena’s unwavering, calculating expression. 

 

“I uh- It was either that or hacking your files.” She noticed Lena’s eyebrow arch dangerously. “I mean- I wasn’t going to- the people investigating were going to but I didn’t want that. I never wanted to hack you. Quite the opposite really.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, I’m really, really sorry…. And I heard what you did from Supergirl. For what it’s worth, I think you’re the true hero of National City… I’d pick you over Supergirl anyday.” 

 

Kara smiled at that, and she could see Lena’s expression change just slightly, but it was still unreadable to her. In times like these she wished Earth’s yellow sun had given her telepathy as well. 

 

“I figured Supergirl had some sort of investigating team helping her keep tabs on me. It makes a lot of sense.” Lena’s tone was ice cold. “A lot smarter move than her cousin, I’ll give her that.” 

 

Lena stood up from her chair and walked to a nearby counter. She poured herself a glass of water, taking one long sip. Kara’s eyes followed her intently noticing every deliberate move, the click of her heals almost deafening against the heavy silence of the office. 

 

“Is that all?” Lena asked, after what felt like forever. Kara blinked.

 

“Uh- yeah.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Lena’s eyes went up from her glass to stare directly at Kara’s.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Hm…” Lena sloshed the water in her cup idly and then set it down behind her. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. “Kara, would you mind taking off your glasses?”

 

“W-Why?” Kara cursed at how quickly she responded to the question. 

 

“The sun sets right in my window and the light is reflecting off them and going straight into my eyes. I’m rather sensitive to sunlight, unlike you.” Kara noticed a sour edge to her voice. 

 

“Wh-What makes you think I’m… not sensitive to sunlight?” Kara stammered. 

 

“Well, you’ve clearly got a little more color on your skin than I do. I burn in the winter sun.” She smiled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “So, take of your glasses please.” 

 

Lena said please but Kara knew that she wasn’t asking. Her hand went up to her glasses fidgeting with them slightly before slipping them off and setting it on the table. 

 

“Better?” Kara tried. Lena smiled again. 

 

“Much.” She took the cup in her hands again and approached the front of her desk. Leaning against it in front of Kara, she took another sip. Kara’s gut churned telling her to get up and run away, but the Luthor’s gaze held her firmly down. “Could you let down your hair for me?” 

 

“Lena-”

 

“Don’t.” Lena’s voice was finally betraying her, crackling with dangerous electricity. Kara realized there was no more use in trying to talk herself out of this one so she closed her eyes and looked down at her feet, taking a heavy intake of breath. She reached for the back of her head, and let her hair fall loose. 

 

“Stand up.” Kara gripped at the handles of the chair, making use of all her self control as she tried not to break them and did as she was told. “Look at me.” 

 

Kara met her eyes again and briefly thought about how easy it would be to destroy the woman in front of her. She could sear through her, break her in half, throw her out the window, yet here she was, obeying Lena’s every word. She shook those thoughts from her head and clenched her jaw. 

 

“I already apologized. What else do you want from me?” 

 

“I want a lot of things. I want to wake up to freshly cooked breakfast every morning, I want to skip every exasperating unnecessary meeting I have to attend today, and I want to believe are truly my friend but sadly, we can’t have everything we want.” 

 

“Of course I’m your friend, Lena-” Kara began but was interrupted by Lena’s finger pressed against her lips. 

 

“But mostly-” She continued, lowering her hand and crossing her arms, leaning back against the desk again. “I want you to take off your shirt.” 

 

“W-What?” Kara breathed out. 

 

“You heard me.” Lena’s fingers tapped against her own arm impatiently, her eyes becoming lidded in a way Kara hadn't seen before. It sent a jolt down her stomach that scared her more than it should have. 

 

“I-I don’t- I’m not sure what you ex-” In the middle of her babbling, Lena grabbed Kara by the collar of her shirt and turned them around so she was pinned against the desk. Kara let out a sharp, voiceless gasp at the unexpected movement and let herself be taken by the woman’s hands. If she resisted, her shirt probably would have been ripped, and that would have been hard to explain.

 

Lena stared her down, hands releasing from the collar to fiddle with the first button of Kara’s shirt. Kara could feel her heart beating so loud in her own chest, she suspected Lena could hear it too even with regular human senses. Like her previous movements, Lena’s fingers were conscious and prepense, and painfully slow. For a moment Kara thought about just unbuttoning the shirt herself just to get it over with, but decided against it. 

 

One by one, the buttons were undone and when Kara’s chest was finally exposed, Lena’s hands slid up against the other woman’s collarbone to her neck, the movement causing the right side of her shirt to fall, revealing the skin of her shoulder. Lena pulled her in just so her lips were just by Kara’s ear. She closed her eyes when she felt Lena’s breath on her jaw and tightened her grip on the desk behind her. She could hear the woman’s pulse, every ruffle of clothing, smell her minty breath and designer perfume. It was hard to concentrate.

 

“Where’s your uniform?” At that, Lena’s hands retracted and the lack of proximity was like diving into a cold pool on a summer day: refreshing but harsh. Kara blinked herself out of her muddle, barely understanding the question. 

 

“I… I don’t wear it under my clothes. I keep it in my purse.” She managed to form a coherent sentence, much to her surprise. Lena eyed her thoughtfully. “Do you want to… see it?”

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” She smiled sharply, her eyes flickering to Kara’s hands. “You should probably let go of my desk before you break it in half, though.” 

 

Kara jolted and released her grip. Surely enough, there were two dents where her hands had been. Her cheeks colored, and Lena’s eyes shined in amusement… or perhaps pride. Kara couldn’t tell. As if nothing had happened, Lena stepped around her and sat at her desk once again. 

 

“How long have you known?” Kara asks. 

 

“Well, you showed up here for the first time with Clark Kent, of all people… And then you said you flew here on a bus… Then you fried my alien detecting device thinking I wouldn’t notice, and somehow Supergirl disappears every time you show up. It’s not hard to put two and two together, Kara. And frankly, a ponytail, glasses and a cheeky disposition isn’t much of a disguise.” 

 

“Most people don’t really see what’s right in front of them. That’s why it works so well.” Kara says quietly. Lena hums lowly in her throat while her eyes overlook the girl in front of her. Kara's gaze wanders to Lena's lips, as she takes her bottom lip in her teeth. 

 

“You can button your shirt now, Kara.” Lena says, and Kara’s eyes snap wide as she makes use of her super speed to redress herself. She feels her cheeks burning up, wishing there was a hole nearby where she could drill her head in.

 

“So… Do you forgive me?” Kara asks after a few awkward seconds. Lena’s brow arches, and she shrugs. 

 

“That depends. What were your motives when you decided to befriend me, Supergirl?” She says. Kara has long since realized that everything Lena does or says has a meaning, and dissecting her actions and words is starting to get exhausting. Kara doesn’t do well with games. 

 

“There were no motives Lena. Sure, I might have been apprehensive at the start but I’m not… keeping tabs on you or whatever.” Kara said. Lena eyed her intently. 

 

“So you, a Super, in your human guise befriended me, a Luthor, for no reason at all?” 

 

“I never said there wasn’t a reason.” Kara responded. “Lena, you’re smart, dedicated, head of a huge company trying to make the world a better place despite everything. I enjoy talking to you, even when we disagree.” Kara said and sighed when she saw Lena’s stony expression remained. 

 

“Look, those things I asked during the interview… I knew you didn’t know about your mother, I just… had to be absolutely sure.”  Kara paused for a moment, weighing her words. “You already knew I was Supergirl but you still needed the proof, right?”

 

Lena’s eyes twitched at her words, and Kara thought maybe she had gone through to her. With Lena, though, she was never sure. 

 

“Okay.” She said simply. “I accept you apology, Kara. But I don’t want you to lie to me like that again.” 

 

“I can manage that.” Kara opened up a smile, which only widened when she saw Lena reciprocate, this time genuinely, if not a bit hesitant.

 

“And I’m sorry for.. well... “ Lena motioned vaguely towards Kara’s disheveled self. 

 

“What? Oh! Not at all!” Kara gave an abnormally high pitched laugh and kicked herself mentally for responding so quickly again. “...Sorry about your desk” 

 

“Not at all.” Lena echoed, and Kara felt herself shrinking under the woman’s gaze. She stood up abruptly. 

 

“Well, it’s been fun but I gotta go. Sister. Waiting. For me. Yeah... I’m glad we sorted things out.”

 

“Me too.” Lena smiled again, not a full one, but enough for Kara to be sure they were on good terms again, even if sinuous. “I’ll see you soon.” 

 

“Yeah.” Kara lingered. “Bye.” 

 

When she closed the door behind her, Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. It came out raggedy and uneven and she walked forward trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling between her thighs. 

 

“Have a nice evening!” Kara waved at Lena’s secretary, Jess, as she walked past, earning her only a slight glare and a strange look. Kara found it odd until she reached the elevator and looked at herself in the mirror. 

 

Her shirt was unevenly buttoned, the front partly untucked from her pants and rumpled at the collar. Her hair was still loose and messy from having been let down from a bun after flying, and her glasses were slightly crooked on her face. 

 

_ Yeah.  _ She thought.  _ A punch in the face would have been much better. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara loves happy Alex but happy Alex means smart ass Alex, which Kara loves considerably less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where this is going but here you go. Thanks for all your feedback and support!

“So, how are things with Maggie?” Kara’s voice came through muffled by food. 

 

“Good! They’re so great, Kara.” Alex smiled and bit into her pizza. “I haven’t been this happy in a relationship since… well, ever.” 

 

“You know, I was really tempted to shovel talk her as Supergirl but I’m glad I didn’t. It’s good to see you so happy, Alex.” Kara squeezed her sister’s arm, who groaned and pushed her hands away.

 

“Ew, get your pizza grease hands off me, you pig.” 

 

“Um- wow. Rude. Thanks for ruining the moment, sis.” Kara glowered and shoved another slice of pizza into her mouth.  Alex just shook her head, smiling. 

 

“So, how about you?” Alex wiggled her eyebrows. “Any romance going on in the life of National City’s favorite hero?” 

 

“What? Pft, no of course not.” Kara’s eyebrows wrinkled and she avoided eye contact.  _ A master of deceit,  _ Alex thought. How Kara hadn’t given up her secret identity to the world yet was beyond her. 

 

“Seriously, Kara, that’s all you got? Spill.” Alex said. 

 

“I-There’s nothing to spill, Alex.” 

 

“It’s not Mon-El is it? Because honestly you could do so much better-”

 

“Alex! Oh my gosh, no- It’s...” Kara laughed and shook her head. “No.”

 

“I still can’t believe he said he didn’t remember that he kissed you. That is the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard.” 

 

“It really is…” Kara creased her eyebrows again only causing Alex to become more curious. 

 

“So, is it James?” 

 

“Alex. Really. I’m not interested in anybody.” 

 

“Hm… maybe I just don’t know him. Is it one of your coworkers? You did mention that one guy from accounting.” 

 

“No, not from CatCo.” Kara frowned, and immediately regretted her choice of words as she saw Alex’s cheeky smile. 

 

“I thought you said you weren’t interested in anybody.” 

 

“I’m not!” Kara protested “Honestly I haven’t really been thinking about romance lately. I’m mostly just worried about my friendship with Lena.” 

 

Kara sighed and wiped her hands on a napkin. Alex took another sip of her wine.  _ Changing the subject? Fine. Sooner or later, you’ll crack.  _

 

“So that’s why you’ve been quiet today. You finally talked to her then?” She asked and Kara nodded.

 

“I did but… I don’t know, I think I really messed up. Lena’s just so hard to decipher you know? I never know what she’s really feeling or where we truly stand. Every time I talk to her it feels like I’m walking on eggshells. She accepted my apology but I don’t know how to pick up from here without being awkward.”

 

“Did you used to hang out more or…?”

 

“Sometimes I would stop by at her office after work. Lena tends to work late and forget to eat.” 

 

“Well, pick up the habit again.” Alex said simply. Kara groaned. 

 

“I don’t know…” 

 

“She accepted your apology didn’t she?” Alex asked. Kara gulped, her cheeks coloring. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Then just be her friend again, Kara. I don’t know why you’re overthinking things.” Alex said. She took another sip of her wine, swiping a look at Kara. Her cheeks were flushed and she was frowning, staring off into space. Alex opened her mouth to speak but Kara beat her to it. 

 

“I also might have told her I’m Supergirl.” 

 

“Kara!” Alex set the wine glass on the table. 

 

“She already knew okay? I just… confirmed it… kind of.” 

 

“What do you mean kind of, Kara?” 

 

“I- Well, you see… She’s uh- I’m still not quite sure what happened myself but...” Kara now held a pillow tightly in her lap, looking at anywhere but her sister. “Look, she already knew okay? Lying to her was only going to make her more angry.” 

 

“So Lena Luthor, little sister to  _ Lex Luthor,  _ asked you if you were Supergirl and you just told her the truth? Seriously?” 

 

“Uh… more or less.” Kara’s voice raised a pitch and she reached to adjust glasses that weren’t there. 

 

“And I kind of ruined her desk so that would have been enough to confirm either way.” Kara mumbled under her breath.

 

“What?” Alex snapped.

 

“What?”

 

“Kara.” Her sister said, in her big sister voice.

 

“Alex.” Kara responded, mimicking, which earned her a pillow to the face. 

 

“I’m literally bulletproof, Alex.” She said, not even blinking when the pillow struck her square in the nose at full force. 

 

“If only you were being-a-terrible-liar-proof.” 

 

“That’s not even clever.”

 

“Says the person who gives away her identity to every person she remotely likes.” 

 

“I don’t- you know what? I’m done talking to you.” Kara stood up, making her way to the fridge. 

 

“Did she try to use the alien finger scanner on you again? Or you’re just generally a bad liar?” 

 

“I am not a bad liar!” Kara protested with a mouthful of ice cream. 

 

“Admit it. Admit that you’re a bad liar.”

 

“I happen to be a great liar… and very sneaky. The sneakiest girl in town.” 

 

“You should change your name to Sneakygirl, The Girl of Guile.” 

 

“Shut up.” Kara glared, cradling her ice cream like a small child. “Look, she knew Kal- Clark is Superman. I always happen to disappear every time Supergirl is around, and Lena is the smartest person I know.” Alex gave her a look. “Besides you, of course. Trust me, you would have known if you were there. Lying would only make her resent me, and you know what resentful people become? Villains, Alex. They become villains. Do you want Lena Luthor to be your enemy? I sure don’t.” 

 

“Fine.” It was kind of hard to take her sister seriously as she waved a spoon in the air, lips sticky with ice cream, but Kara made a valid point. Alex just rolled her eyes and promised to say ‘I told you so’ if this ended up blowing up in Kara’s face, which it probably would. “But can you stop hogging the ice cream please? I promise I’ll stop teasing you.” 

 

Kara glared at her so sharply, to any other person it might have looked like Kara was about to laser blast Alex into space. Instead, she just took an extra spoon from the drawer and sat down next to her infuriating sister which ate with a disgusting little smug on her face. They ate in silence, which Kara was thankful for. She could feel her muscles relaxing and she leaned back against the couch. 

 

“So did you like, rip open your shirt dramatically like you used to when you were starting out?” 

 

Kara snapped the metal spoon in two with her teeth when she choked on her ice cream. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El is trying, Alex is a woman on a mission, Maggie is the only one without Hetero Goggles(™), Lena looks good in tight dresses and Kara doesn't know what's happening 94.8% of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a oneshot but it's kind of developing into some sort of character study with supercorp as the main focus. So buckle up kids because anything can happen.

Kara shifted awkwardly on the balls of her feet. Mon-El had told her to meet her at the park at 4pm. It was currently 4:27 according to her phone screen, and she had eaten 3 popsicles with still no sign of him. Kara figured this might happen. Daxam’s culture didn’t really care much for punctuality.

“Kara!” He called, running towards her. “I’m so sorry I’m late.”

 

“Hey, you.” She said. Mon-El pulled her into a hug. “I was beginning to think you would never show up.”

 

“I’m really sorry. I just, got caught up.” He repeated, and Kara prided in the fact that he seemed genuine.

 

“It’s alright.” She smiled. “So… any reason you called me here today?”

 

“Oh! Yes! I um- well I’ve been reading about Earth customs and talking to Winn and I thought I could surprise you with a date!” He beamed, and Kara’s stomach dropped.

 

“Um- a date? You’re asking me out?”

 

“We’re already out.”

 

“Yes it means the same- nevermind.” Kara fiddled with the rim of her glasses.

 

“So I was thinking we could start by walking around and eating some stuff, then walk to the bridge and end the night at that place you like uh- Nun’s? Nooman’s?”

 

“Noonan’s.” Kara corrected.

 

“Right. That.”

 

“You know I haven’t said yes yet, right?”

 

“Oh.” His face fell. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No! No, you didn’t do anything wrong I just…” Kara squeezed her eyes shut. For all this time they had known each other, Kara had thought they had built a strong bond. She did her best to keep him out of trouble and help him fit in. After all, she had been in his place once. But Kara had seen the way he talked about women, the way he acted around them, and for him to take that kind of interest in her felt kind of like a slap to the face. Like he didn’t really hold her in high regard. “I don’t want to go out with you.”

 

“Kara we are in a park. We’re already outside.”

 

“What I mean is, I don’t… I can’t go on a date with you” She said.

 

“Oh…” The look of disappointment on his face was clear, and Kara didn’t know what to do. “Why?”

 

“I have plans tonight. Lena’s charity event, remember?”

 

“Oh that’s right. I totally forgot about that. Well maybe we can go together then?”

 

“Mon-El… I really think that we should just be friends.”

 

“But why? I mean we obviously like each other. Not to mention you wouldn’t have to worry about breaking me when we have s-”

 

“Oh Rao, please don’t finish that sentence.” Kara squirmed, regretting the drunken talk she had that one day at the alien bar. She had confided way too much about her previous relationships and she couldn’t be more mortified. “Look, I’m flattered but I don’t… like you like that. I’m sorry.”

 

“Ok. I mean… yeah that’s fine.” He tucked his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. “Well I guess I’ll leave then.”

 

“Mon-El, wait.” She called after him but he was already walking away. Kara sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. In between being rejected and rejecting someone else she would pick being rejected any day.

 

* * *

 

Maggie was good at her job. She figured out her high school principal had been embezzling money from the drama club fund when she was 17 and even made the local newspaper. She used to help Batwoman when she lived in Gotham for a while, and she had even figured out the woman’s secret identity (although that was probably due to her talents in _other_ areas rather than detective work… but that’s another story). Her mind was always analyzing something, which had proven to be exhausting in everyday social interaction, though beneficial in her professional career. She graduated Police Academy top of her class, becoming a detective at a very young age, with praises from Commissioner Gordon himself. So yeah, she was good, and she knew it.

 

This however, was ridiculous. She sat at the table with Alex, Winn, and James. Alex was here on Kara’s request of helping her keep L-Corp’s fundraiser safe, and Maggie couldn’t believe just how oblivious they all were. Even though there hadn’t been any other attacks as of late, it was better to be safe than sorry. Alex figured it was just her sister’s paranoia and her wanting to gain back Lena’s trust but Maggie had found it odd when her girlfriend had told her. Either way, it was a nice way to get to know Alex’s friends a little more, and Alex did look really good in her dress. As the evening progressed though, Maggie sensed Kara had a few hidden motivations for being there that night.

 

Kara was near the snack table. She had gotten up proclaiming she would bring back snacks for everyone, but she had gotten distracted and a little overwhelmed on all the options that she took it upon herself to try ever snack on the table to decide which one was better. Maggie stared at her, figuring only an alien could eat like that and still be in shape.

 

Maggie also observed as Lena approached her from behind and greeted her, making Kara nearly jump out of her skin. Even from a distance, Maggie could tell things were tense between them. Kara fidgeted with her glasses, trying her best to swallow the food she had in her mouth before talking. Lena was smiling and friendly, but her stiff posture betrayed her, movements a bit rigid. They exchanged a few words before Lena brushed Kara’s waist and excused herself to mingle with the other guests. Kara stared at the woman’s back, her eyes dropping slowly down before Kara realized what she was doing. She stopped immediately, eyes widening, looking the other way and then down at the floor as she walked back to the table like her dress was on fire. She sat down and nearly downed a whole glass of water in one go. Maggie made not even the slightest attempt to hide her smirk.

 

“Hey, where’s the food?” Winn complained. “You didn’t eat it all already, did you?”

 

“Oh! No, no. Sorry I got... distracted. They have so many options! I-I’ll be right back.” Kara got up abruptly, and went back to the snack table for her second attempt at getting food.

 

“James, I’m telling you. It’s not Mon-El. She said so herself.” Alex said, resuming the conversation now that Kara had gotten up again. She was determined to figure out who her sister had a crush on. Probably so she could use the information for her own nefarious reasons.

 

“Yeah, he asked her out today and she said no. He texted me about it.” Winn said.

 

“Really?” James asked. “Huh. I was sure she liked him.”

 

“Honestly, I’m relieved. She’s been helping him because she didn’t get to protect Kal-El like she was sent here to do in the first place. I’m no shrink but that’s a clear case of projection. If she had said yes I would have been worried.” Alex took a sip of her wine. “And he’s douche.”

 

“He’s not all bad.” Winn said, Alex grunted about to protest but Winn cut her off. “But fine, so it’s not James, me or Mon-El-”

 

“Not Eric from accounting either.” James interjected. “Maybe it’s someone we don’t know. You know, out of our circle-”

 

“It’s Lena Luthor.” Maggie deadpanned. The look on their faces when they turned to look at her like she was a crazy person was amusing, to say the least.

 

“That makes absolutely zero sense.” Winn said.

 

“Think about it. Kara is always invited to these L-Corp events, she wanted to have us on deck today because she’s worried someone might try and hurt her because Lena refused to hire extensive security.”

 

“Okay, but Kara cares about everyone’s well being all the time, and she’s a reporter, so she’s supposed to be at these events. Maybe Lena just calls her in for good press.” Winn argued, and Maggie pauses. He makes a good a point.

 

“Besides, Kara is straight. She’s always been interested in boys.” Alex said.

 

“You thought you were straight until yesterday, Alex.” Maggie remarks. Alex opens her mouth to argue but found she had nothing to say.

 

“She’s not gay. I assumed she was going to tell me she was gay when she told me she was-” He paused. “... left handed… and uh- she said she wasn’t so…”

 

“You guys know bisexuality is a thing that exists right?” Maggie said. “And the way Kara was checking Lena out just now wasn’t very straight.”

 

Maggie smirked into her beer. She thought about telling them she also knew Kara was Supergirl just to shove it in their faces that she knew what she was talking about but decided against it. The more they doubted, the sweeter the victory

 

“Look, you guys wanted to know, so there you go. The answer’s right in front of you.” Maggie was already sensing the perfect profit opportunity. “What do you say Danvers? 50 bucks your gaydar is shit.”

 

“Oh, you're on, Sawyer.” They shook hands on it. James and Winn shared a look.

 

“Do they always refer to themselves by their last names?” James whispered.

 

“Mhmm” he hummed in agreement, thankful he wasn't the only one who found it weird.

 

“I'm back!” Kara then returned, finally bearing a plate full of treats. She seemed oblivious to the fact that the table was suddenly silent because the topic in hand just arrived.

 

“About time!” Winn said, taking a handful.

 

“Are you guys having fun?” She asked, sitting down.

 

“Yeah, this is a nice place.” James said. And truly, the hotel dining room L-Corp had rented for the evening was impressive.

 

“And the food is really good too.” Winn pitched in.

 

“I know! My favorite is the one with the spicy jelly on top. Kinda reminds me of something we had back home in Kr-” Her eyes flickered to Maggie who resisted the urge to scoff. “Kansas. In Kansas. I am in fact from Kansas.”

 

“So, did Luthor invite you personally?” Maggie brushed off her lame excuse. There were more important things to worry about. Like winning a bet.

 

“Yeah she did! Things have been off between us lately so I’m really glad she invited me. Isn’t she amazing though? Just a few weeks ago she saved the entire alien population of National City and now she’s doing a charity fund for cancer research. L-Corp really is becoming a force for good.” Kara stared off to where Lena was, talking to people and smiling as they made their donations.

 

“Anyway-” Kara turned around to find everyone at the table staring at her, either in surprise, despair, or devilish self-satisfaction, in Maggie’s case. “What?”

 

“Cha-ching.” Maggie mumbled under her breath just before taking a sip of her beer, earning a glare from her girlfriend. Kara looked over to James and Winn for some sort of explanation and they just shrugged. Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head, giving up on understanding. Instead, her eyes traveled back to Lena who was preparing herself to step on stage and deliver the evening’s speech, (which Kara herself had proof read). Lena's eyes found hers in the crowd and Kara gave her a big thumbs up, to which the other woman responded by chuckling and shaking her head. She delivered the speech impeccably and Kara's chest swelled with pride, the first to start clapping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your comments! Everyone of them encourages me to write a little more each day.


End file.
